Time to Visit a Friend
*Takes place before Koma Inu's Grand Magic Games* Mizore laid in bed with Infinie asleep peacefully next to her in the middle of the afternoon and thought about her time in the guild, from meeting everyone to all of the guild wild events that had happened. Then she began to think about her first job with Umi. Moments later the peaceful silence ended when Mizore yelled, "Oh my gosh! How could I forget?!" waking Infinie in the process. "What's wrong Mizore?" Infinie questioned lazily as she rubbed her eyes gently to get herself to wake up fully. "I'm sorry Infinie but there's something I need to do," Mizore frantically apologized as she ran around looking for something. "Here it is!" Mizore joyfully claimed as she grabbed a sort of worn out brown backpack from her closet. Infinie stared at her confusedly as Mizore ran out of her room and screamed at the top of her lungs for her older sister. Umi was in the kitchen fixing herself a mid-afternoon snack when Mizore burst in frantically. "What's wrong?" Umi questioned worriedly thinking that something bad happened. "There's something important I need to do," Mizore explained quickly flailing her arms around with the backpack in her hand. "What do you need to do that is so important that you had to give me a heart attack," Umi asked sarcastically. Mizore ignored her sarcasm and calmed down then explained, "There's someone I need to repay in a village I went to when I was looking for you." Umi looked at her younger sister confusedly and asked who she need to repay. "A boy named Kino, he gave me stuff travel with like this backpack," Mizore explained and pointed at the backpack in her hand. "A boy hmmm," Umi claimed in a teasing way as she raised an eyebrow at Mizore as she grabbed jewels from their first mission together. Mizore instantly began to blush and waved her hands yelling many no's. Umi just laughed and walked out the door and waited for the duo to follow in her foot steps. "Let's go, Infinie!" Mizore yelled as she walked next to her sister waiting for the little Exceed. Infinie flew to the waiting girls and landed on Mizore's head and went back to her nap. As Umi locked the door she asked Mizore what village Kino lives in. "Aregion," Mizore immediately answered. "Then it looks like we're taking a hike," Umi claimed as she headed towards the mountain range. ------After hiking for awhile----- "Why aren't we flying again?" Mizore complained for the 1,000th time wanting to get there as soon as possible. Umi sighed and claimed, "Because Infinie will get too tired plus this is good exercise." Infinie, who woke up awhile back, giggled as Mizore groaned then began to chuckle. "Well we're here," Umi claimed as a small, pretty village came into their eye sight. Mizore jumped joyfully and sprinted into the village leaving Umi alone to sigh. Finally Umi manged to catch up to her sister who was scanning for Kino. "I wish I remembered what he smelt like it would be so much easier..," Mizore thought cursing her dragon senses and continued her search. After she looked through three fourths of the village Mizore's excitement and smile stopped as she stood in one place and tear began to roll down her face. "Mizore!?" Umi frantically questioned her sister as she stood in front of her and bent down face-to-face. "Ah I'm sorry, I'm just being dramatic," Mizore claimed quickly as she wiped away the tear but more fell in its place. Infinie flew off of Mizore's head and into her arms and gave her a worried look. "It's fine its just.... he was the first person I ever met and I call him a friend even though we only knew each other for a few minutes, he might not even remember me but I could never really forget him," Mizore explained as she wiped away the tears with one hand and still held onto Infinie with the other one. Both Infinie and Umi were utterly shocked to see Mizore be so.....pessimistic. Umi couldn't stand to see her optimistic sister be so depressed and gave her some encouraging words to not give hope and that there is always hope. Mizore felt idiotic for thinking evil thoughts and began to smile again and thanked her sister and began to walk with confidence. As they walked they passed by a boy who stopped in his tracks and turned around and ran towards the trio and tapped on Mizore's shoulder. She turned around and slightly looked up to the boy looking confused. "Mizore?" the boy asked with an unmeasurable amount of hope in his voice. Mizore's eyes grew wide as she quickly gave Infinie to Umi and tackled the boy with a hug and yelled out his name, Kino. Mizore and Kino began to giggle as they let go of each other and just smile at each other until Umi did a light cough. "Oh yeah! Kino, this is my sister, Umi. She was one of the people I was looking for," Mizore explained now feeling nervous all of the sudden. "Nice to meet you," Umi claimed as she put her hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you too," Kino claimed happily as he shook her hand. Kino then looked down at Infinie in Umi's arms and asked who Infinie was while petting her head. "That's my Exceed, Infinie," Mizore introduced and smiled at how Infinie was enjoying being petted by Kino then she realized something. "Kino?" Mizore asked making sure she had his attention. He hummed in response letting her know he was listening. "How did you recognize me?" Mizore questioned when she realized that she didn't recognize him when they had passed each other. Kino stopped petting Infinie's head and looked at Mizore with a smile and claimed, "Your eyes, they're so unique and pretty plus I couldn't forget someone like you." Mizore began to blush and Umi and Infinie began to giggle that caused Kino to realize what he said and he started to blush too. There was a moment of awkward silence until Umi spoke up and said, " Mizore aren't you forgetting why we are here." Mizore stopped blushing and quickly grabbed the jewels from her pocket and showed them to Kino who looked at her confusedly. "Remember how I said I would be back to repay you for what you did for me well here you go," Mizore claimed happily as she showed him the jewels. Kino looked at her and nodded his head no. "You don't need to pay be back cause I'm just happy you're with your family," Kino explained with a gentle smile. Mizore was disappointed with this but then grew happy cause thanks to him she did find her family. "Speaking of family didn't you say that you were looking for two people um Ziva was it?" Kino questioned. Both Umi and Mizore gave him a sad smile and explained that she had passed away before Mizore got to meet her, he quickly apologized and the girls explained to him that it was fine and there was no need to apologize. "So Mizore since your searching is over what are you doing now?" Kino questioned as he started to pat Infinie's head again. "Well I joined my sister's guild, Koma Inu and been with her since then and dealing with our funny guild mates," Mizore claimed happily. "Woah a guild! That's awesome! I've heard of them but I've never seen one," Kino explained with excitement in his voice and eyes. The girls smiled and then Umi claimed, "Well we're always welcoming new members if you like and of course if it's okay with your parents you can come join our guild and live there I think Samarra would enjoy another new member." Kino looked as if he was going to agree but politely declined the offer leaving the trio confused. "My father told me that he going to teach me his magic and once he fully teaches me it I can go out into the world and follow my own path, which means I can join a guild then," Kino explained. "We understand well swing by Koma Inu if you want to visit or join you'll probably find us there," Umi claimed. "Will do," Kino claimed as he pulled one of his hands into a fist and put it in front of his face with determination. "Well we have to get going we've got to head back before dark," Umi claimed noticing the sun was slowly setting and earned a groan from Mizore. "I'll be back to visit," Mizore claimed. "And I'll be waiting," Kino claimed with a smile. Everyone said their goodbyes and the trio headed towards the guild. "So are you happy that this happened?" Umi questioned Mizore as she was still carrying Infinie in her arms. "Very," Mizore claimed as she grabbed Infinie. "You like himmmm," Infinie teased Mizore caused her to blush and the others to giggle. The rest of the hike back home consisted of a blushing Mizore and Umi and Infinie giggling.